Not A Moment To Soon
by AnimeFan-Artemis
Summary: What would happen if Yami left Seto for Yugi? Everyone worries about how unstable Kaiba is, especially Joey. When Joey's past becomes Seto's future, will the blonde be able to rescue his secret love in time? Or will his past catch up to him? Ch.8 is up
1. A Shattered Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the characters. Just the idea for the story. Yep. -___-'  
  
Warning: This story contains yaoi relationships, crude language, use of alcohol and drugs, abuse, attempted suicide, attempted murder, death, blood, and other really disturbing stuff you'd find in a "dark story" as I call it. ^-^'  
  
Quick Info: Sentences or words in italics are thoughts. OCCness is a biggy in this! Of course, all romance stories with yaoi have OCCness. Duh!! =P  
  
AnimeFan: Hello everyone! I know what you are thinking...this is another one of my pop-out-of-no-where-romance-ideas ficcy. Yep, that would be true...but for once it is not a Yami/Seto romance. (waits for readers to get over the shock) Ok, now for the next shock. Like my expiraments with Dragon's Love, I shall experiment again with a whole new pairing! This time, I'm trying my hand at a Joey/Seto pairing. (crowd gasps and a few of you faint) No, I haven't abandoned the Yami/Seto pairing fanclub...it's just that I was reading the fic An Unwanted Fate by Mountain Blue and things were getting so bad between Yami and Seto. Then this idea struck me, what if when Yami left Seto for Yugi something terrible happened to Seto and Joey came to rescue him in time? Thus, I present to you my fic...Not A Moment Too Soon.  


  
##############################################################################  
  
Not A Moment To Soon  
*  
*  
*  
A Shattered Heart   
  


  
"I'm sorry Seto...but things just aren't working out to well between us."  
  
_No...this can't be happening to me..._  
  
"Don't get me wrong, it's not you at all. It's just...well...I'm no longer in love with you. I've fallen for another. Please understand Seto-kun..."  
  
_Seto...kun? So this is how it's going to be from now on? No...I can't take this..._  
  
"I can't go on loving a lie for the sake of not causing you any pain. I just can't, please. Maybe this is just something I'm going through, a lapse or such. Lets just take a break...date someone else and see where things go from there?"  
  
_That's what they always say...I trusted you Yami. I opened up my heart and soul to you and this is what I get in return?  
  
_"I...I understand Yami. I-It's ok. _That's a lie. _We'll just take a break from one another for a while, maybe that's just the problem. _Lies...all lies. Should of expected it. _Go on to Yugi now, I'll be fine. Just need to go for a walk. _A monster like me doesn't deserve true love, so I'll go now and plan my death... _See ya later, Yami-san. _Good-bye forever, my only love..._"  
  
Seto kept his face emotionless, hidding the fact that his heart and soul were ripping into shreds. He forced himself to look across to the other side of the lake in Domino City's park, forced himself to think of everything except his shattering heart. Yami hovered at his side for a moment, seemingly trying to decide if he should leave the brunette like this or not. _Just get the fuck out of my site pharaoh! I can't hide these tears forever you know! _With a slightly depressed sigh, his ex-koi finally turned and left him there to himself and his heartache.  
  
After a while, Seto was sure that Yami wouldn't turn back and yell gotcha or april fools...he was finally truelly alone. _Heh...how natural. It seems I've always been alone._ He sank to his knees, no longer able to hold back the tears. Finally he let them escape and they fell from his eyes, sliding down his shaky face and falling to the sandy grass under him. As always, once you start crying you don't stop till you can't shed any more tears. So he sat there and cried, harder then he remembered ever crying in his whole life.   
  
He cried for his mother, his father, the childhood he never had, the life he could never live... he cried for his loneliness, his fear, his hate, his future... For the rest of the night he cried until tears would no longer fall, and even then he continued to cry. Around the time the sun began to rise, he was cold, hurt, miserable, dehydrated, and he was starting to get a major migrain. Not to mention when he dared to think things over the first thing that came to him was the image of Yami holding Yugi and planting chaste kisses on that little bastard. After that image he choked a loud sob and collapsed, curling up tight and sobbing even harder.   
  
So it continued till around seven o'clock, when he finally realized that Mokuba would surely come looking for him. He didn't want to be found, he didn't want to go home. Not back to that huge mansion full of nothing but him, his brother, and the unbearable darkness. Not back to school where he'd be forced to watch as his beloved Yami cuddles with his hikari. To watch all his stupid friends coo and smile and say how much they belong together and how good it was that Yami had left cold, heartless Seto Kaiba. Back to that damn job that ate away at his life, busting his damn ass off for a billion dollars that he couldn't take with him to his grave.   
  
No...he didn't want to go back. He never wanted to go back to that life again. He was through with being Seto Kaiba! He didn't want to be that person anymore! _I DON'T WANT TO BE SETO KAIBA!!!!!!  
  
_Screaming as loud as he could, Seto forced himself to his feet and ran. Where to he didn't know...just away from here, away from this place. As far away as he could go, in the opposite direction of his house, of Yami and Yugi's home, of his school, away from the people who cared little or nothing for him. The cloudy skies opened up and began to rain their own untold sorrow down on the earth and him. But he kept running, not bothering to take shelter from the icy-cold droplets. He just had to get away...away from the life of Seto Kaiba, to somewhere where his past meant nothing and no one cared anyway...  
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: Woah! O.o That was deep...real deep. I think I'm getting back into the great-with-writing-detail-on-angsty-stuff self. lol. Ok peeps! Read and review and I'll reward you all with the next chapter. You wouldn't bail out on me now, would you? Come on! It wouldn't hurt to read at least one Joey/Seto fic! Mind you, I never have but still... By the way, I've noticed that in most of my stories...ok, in all of my stories, I always make Seto Kaiba uke! What's up with that? Well, I don't know but Seto has always striked me as the uke sort of guy. =P 


	2. Secretly Missing You

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, duh! Why the hell would I waist my time writing these stories if I owned Yugioh! Hell, I'd be animating them and airing them on tv! Not to mention kicking WB and Toonami's asses if they tried to dub it!!!   
  
AnimeFan: Ohh! That's the first damn disclaimer that I'm proud of writing. Lol. Thanks to the people who have decided to continue to read this. I'm not going to just stop writing Yami/Seto fics because of this one. It's just every now and then I need to write about a different pairing or I end up losing all my inspiration for the other pairing. I know......I'm weird. Lol. =P all right, I'll say this now so you'll know for later reference. Joey's past in this story is my own creation mixed with the truth and his personality. So, keep an open mind when you learn about it. But that's not for some time now.   
  
Hello to all my new fans! ^-^ Some of you are like, woah! A Joey/Seto story with Seto as Uke! Well, that's just what I do. Seto uke stuff! ^-~ No, Seto is not going to run to Joey house. Nope, sorry. This is an angsty romance story with a PLOT!! Lol. Sorry, I just had to say it like that. Yeah, there is a whole lot of shit they're going to go through. Sorry again, I just tend to put Seto in angsty painful situations but all my stories end happily! So, Hakuna Matata! =P So, on to the second chapter!  
  
P.S. Why do we authors call it chapters? It's not like they're long enough to be considered chapters. Anywho...  
  


##############################################################################  
  
_Not A Moment To Soon_  
*  
*  
*  
Secretly Missing You  
  
  
  


_How long has it been since Seto ran away? Seven month? No, ninteen...nineteen months this day. Geez. Amazing how slow time seems to pass without him to stare at during school.  
  
_So, what do you think? The pink dress or the black one?  
  
Hn? Oh, um, the pink one...  
  
_Why did he leave so abruptly? What was he thinking when he left? Was he even thinking about Mokuba? About his company? About me?  
  
_The pink one? Well...ok then! So...which shoes would go best? Hmmm...  
  
_No...of course he wasn't thinking about me! Why would he think about me? He always hated me far more then Yugi or any of the others. I guess I'm just wishing on hollow hopes...  
  
_I'm thinking the red shoes and ribbon with the pink dress. What's your opinion big brother?  
  
_We've spent so much time looking for you, Seto. Please...please come back to us. To me. Whatever's wrong, I'm sure we could talk about it. If you'd just let yourself talk about it to the likes of me.  
  
_ Serenity knocked him over the head with slight annoyance, You haven't even heard a word I've said! Have you?!  
  
Joey winced and rubbed the bruised spot pitifully. His little sister continued to glare at him, obviously intent on getting an answer from her older brother. Flushing, he looked out the window in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.  
  
You were thinking about him again...weren't you big brother!? Serenity poked with a slightly teasing, slightly sad smile.  
  
Knock it off, will ya! Why do you think every time I zone out I'm thinking about him?!  
  
Because you do! You always have, Joey-san. Since the first day you say Seto Kaiba back in fifth grade!  
  
Serenity, we're just going to Yami and Yugi's place! Why do you have to dress up every time like it's some kind of date!?  
  
Don't change the subject on me, Joseph! Besides, I couldn't possibly show up and have Triston see me in some shabby outfit. I need to look my absolute best.  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. _She's had a crush on Triston since I first let him get away with seeing her at the hospital._ Serenity went over to her closet and pulled out the ribbon and shoes, then began to undress before remembering that he was still there.  
  
OUT, OUT, OUT!!  
  
All right already! I'm out!!  
  
He allowed himself to be shoved out of his guest room and into the hall. She stuck out her tongue and slammed the door, singing with a pretty voice as she no doubt spiffed up for his best friend. Joey wasn't sure why Serenity bothered. Triston was already hooked to her like fish to bait. Suppose it had something to do with how women are.  
  
Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Joey decided to go raid the refrigerator and see if there was anything half decent to snack on. He dodged the table with familiar ease and opened the fridge door, searching its contents for anything possibly edible. No, no, no, and...no. Closing the door, he went to the cabinets to continue his search. _Reminder to self, go grocery shopping sometime soon._ Geez, living alone was tougher then he thought it would be. Of course, it was nice when Serenity would come and stay for a couple of days or a week. It was great having her around, even though she spent half her time pitying over his hopelessly devoted love to Seto Kaiba and the other half of her time obsessing over his buddy Triston.   
  
JOEY!!! How do I look?  
  
Joey turned around and eyed his sister thoughtfully up and down. As always, she looked amazing. She was wearing the cute pink dress that stopped about an inch above her knees, those kind of dress shoes with the straps that weave half way up your leg under your knees, and she had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and tied with the ribbon. Though women weren't his most favorite subject, Joey had to admit that his sister was drop dead beautiful. He was proud of her right then and there. Hell, as long as Serenity was happy, he was happy. Even if the guy had to be his best friend.  
  
You'll kill Triston with such beauty, sis. Ready to go?  
  
Serenity smiled happily and nodded, Sure! Hey Joey? You aren't going to use that dumb fake accent while we're there? Don't you think it's time they knew the truth?  
  
Hey! It took me a long time to perfect my accent, thank you very much! Besides, Yug and the others wouldn't understand...they like the goofy, nit-witted Joey. Not the other Joey.  
  
She frowned at him as he walked past to head to the front door, Seto never liked the nit-witted Joey. Besides, how do you know big brother? They've never even seen the real you, just that stupid mask.  
  
Let's keep it that way, sis. Ok?  
  
Her frown deepened but he watched her force it behind a crooked smile,   
  
Nothing more was said on the subject as they left his apartment and drove to the Turtle Game Shop in his metallic-blue jeep. Gotta love those jeeps. Serenity was the only one who had ever known about his secret crush on the famed C.E.O. He kept it that way, and trusted his sister to do the same. Not that he wouldn't mind letting the world know that Seto was his, except that Seto wasn't his and his friends would surely think he'd gone nuts. So for now it would remain a secret...just like his true personality and his past. The things he had done, the stuff that could never be erased or forgotten, all of that would remain a secret that only he, his family, and the law would know about.   
  
Hey Joey! You're zoning out again! We're hear.  
  
Joey snapped out of his thoughts and saw that Serenity was right. So he turned the wheel and pressed down on the brakes, bringing his jeep to a coaxed stop in front of the game shop. They got out and headed through the door inside, greeted as always be the familiar ring of the shop's bell. Seven sets of eyes looked up at the two newcomers and seven smiles soon followed.  
  
Hiya Joey...Serenity!! Yugi piped with his usual happy tone.  
  
Yami nodded solemnly, but betrayed his act with a smile, Joey. Serenity.  
  
Tea and Mai smiled, remarking on how lovely Serenity looked. Triston smacked Joey a hive five then stood off to the corner, trying to cover his blush every time Serenity smiled at him. Bakura nodded with his usual emotionless face, probably giggling like a nut case every time Triston squeaked. Ryou sat on his yami's lap, half smiling and half frowning at Bakura's unusually amused self.   
  
Joey smiled and greeted his friends, then sat down to listen as conversation broke about between all of them over stupid everyday stuff. It seemed everything was just cherry perfect with Yugi and Yami's job here at the game store. Tea had managed to land herself a dancing audition with some really big star searchers. Mai was living her dream life after meeting and marrying some rich millionaire as well as getting a job as a model. Bakura somehow managed to get a permanent job as an appraiser, hopefully not stealing half the things he was being paid to appraise. Ryou had successfully opened up his own restaurant and to everyone's shock, was going to marry his yami as soon as his father got back from his expedition in Brazil. Triston was hitting it off well as a bike racer, already celebrating his fourth successful win. Serenity announced her plans to go to collage to be an elementary teacher and as for him, well...  
  
I've got a pretty good business goin as a mechanic. Fixed up a couple cars already an all.  
  
That's really great, Joey! Yugi exclaimed with his normal enthusiasm.  
  
Joey wasn't fooled though. The truth was that he knew his friends hadn't expected dumb Joey Wheeler to make it past graduation, more or less tech school. But he had, of course, with the slightest of ease. He wasn't dumb at all...just goes to show you more of that stupid mask' he wore, as his sister put it.  
  
Shifting a little in the sudden awkward silence, he decided to change the subject, So, how hav-  
  
I KNOW WHERE MY BROTHER IS!!!!!!  
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: Aww...did I end to cliffhangy like? MUAHAHAHA!!! Don't worry peeps, I promise this will get even better...after all, this is just the beginning of the story. What do you people think? I've heard so many of you comment on Joey's accent being fake, so in this story it is. Besides, I hate trying to type what he's saying the right way with the accent. That's why most of my stories have very few if little of Joey in them. -___-' More about his past that you're not going to learn about till later. Ha ha! Also, what do you people think about the job assignments? Yugi and Yami just struck me as the game shop type (duh!), Mia put a super model impression on me, Tea dances so I didn't want to waist brain cells on her, Ryou likes cooking so the restaurant fits, Bakura as an appraiser (! where did I get that idea from?) well it does kinda fit him, Triston as a bike racer (he he, he's actually cute when he'd riding his motorcycle), Serenity is sweet so she got me as a elementary teacher, and Joey is just the mechanic sort of guy. I'm not the only one who thinks Joey should or will be a mechanic. I know another author who said Joey would be one. He just strikes you as that sort of guy! Seriously!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Slums

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh, don't own my bedroom, hell I don't even own my own pants. They were all gifts, I tell you! Gifts!! Awwe....except Yugioh that is. =P  
  
AnimeFan: Oh yeah! This is so cool. I'm loving this story more and more. lol. ^-^ Thanks for all of your support peeps and I hope I won't let you down. Mind you school is such a hassle and everything else is a pain in the ass. heh. Well, onto the story before I go ranting on about some more stupid, insignificant stuff called my life.  
  


##############################################################################  
  
_Not A Moment To Soon_  
*  
*  
*  
The Slums  
  
  


All heads jerked around to face the door of the game shop. A sixteen-year-old Mokuba Kaiba stood in the doorway, hunched over and gasping for air. In a flash, the whole gang dragged the exhausted boy over to sit down and Tea ran to get him some water. After some rest and a drink, Mokuba appeared to have regained himself and stared up at all of them with a whacked out grin shifting between excitement and worry.   
  
Joey pushed himself in so he could get closer, watching as the kid struggled to find his voice. _Damn, you'd think he ran a ten mile marathon..._  
  
I think I know where my big brother is! Mokuba exclaimed with new found vigor.  
  
A few sighs came from the girls while Yami gave the younger Kaiba a sympathetic look, Mokuba, we've searched all of Tokyo, the airports, the subways, and any other mode of transportation in this town for Kaiba. I think it's about time you let him go...  
  
NO! No Yami, I know we've found him this time! True we've searched everywhere...but not everywhere!' There's this area near downtown Tokyo, almost nobody knows about this place. They call it the Slums. It's a really bad neighborhood supposedly filled with drug dealers, gamblers, gangs, and criminals. I heard it from a couple of police talking with each other in the park. They say people who run away from there homes and lives often go there...because it's a place where no one cares about who you are or what your past is!  
  
Joey's heart gave a painful jolt and he found himself struggling not to back away from them all. He nervously glanced towards Serenity, who seemed to have been watching for his reaction to Mokuba's news. They exchanged silent looks, knowing what the other was saying without verbal expression.   
  
Bakura came over and ruffled Mokuba's hair lightly before holding his chin in a thoughtful manner, A place for runaways, eh? I think you just might be on to something Mokuba. I mean, we know that not one of the city's transportation company logs show a Seto Kaiba hitching a ride out of town so it would make since if he was still in the city...  
  
Ryou continued for his yami, It wouldn't hurt to look once more for Kaiba. We could just go there, look around, and if there's no trace of him we'll come back home.  
  
And I promise to let him go if we don't find him there, Mokuba finished, turning puppy eyes on all of them.   
  
Of course, since Mokuba learned a new version of puppy dog eyes from Yugi, everyone found themselves unable to refuse. Joey had different reasons to go along and search, of course, so he really didn't argue from the start. Yugi went to grab his jacket and everyone headed outside to jump into Joey and Yami's cars.   
  
Halfway out the door, Serenity stopped Joey and gave him a worried look, Maybe you should just stay behind, Joey. I don't think it's a good idea for you to come with us to the Slums.  
  
Don't, Serenity. It'll be ok, we're just looking for Seto and nothing bad can come from that...hopefully. I promise not to get into any trouble. Besides, if Seto is really there...I want to be the one to find him. I just pray he hasn't gotten himself mixed up with those kind of people.  
  
Serenity sighed but let go of him and they left the game shop together in silence. Joey glanced a couple of times at her, feeling guilty inside for causing his sister so much pain and worry. Well, he was never going to make the same mistakes again...never. In the jeep again, he started up the engines and trailed behind Yami's corvette on the long trip to the edge of the city...and the Slums. The whole way there, memories and thoughts...questions and worries bombarded him with new fear of what lay ahead.   
  
After an hour of what seemed like endless minutes, the two cars pulled over in a beaten down, shitty-ass neighborhood. The beginning of the Slums. They all got out and grouped together while Yami and Bakura cast some sort of magic over the two cars to protect them from car jackers.   
  
"So...this is the Slums? Two guesses where the place got its name," Triston joked lightly, failing to hide the nervous crack in his voice.   
  
The others laughed, all failing to hide their uneasiness. Joey silently pitied them all. The Slums was worth every bit of its reputation and name. They were all just lucky to be here in the day. During the night the thieves, cutthroats, and dealers crawled out of their little holes and started sniffing around for victims in the never ending dance of drugs, sex, and death that characterized this place best. A brisk movement from across the streets caused two trash cans to tumble over, beer bottles and junk spilling out into the deserted streets. A battered window pain banged against the side of a rundown house and rats squealed at the loud noise, scurrying into the flood grates at the side of the roads. The sky overhead was cloudy, as if they were about to open up and rain down on the group of misfits standing close together, and somewhere off a crow cried out. All together, Yugi and the gang were seriously reconsidering this idea.  
  
Mokuba shivered slightly but adopted his cutesy grin, "Ok you guys! Let's split up and start looking for nii-san!" (sp?)  
  
Everyone stared at the young Kaiba like he was nuts.  
  
"I don't think it would be smart for us to split up Mokuba..." Yami started.  
  
Mokuba interrupted him quickly with puppy eyes to back him up, "YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO HELP NII-SAN!!! You always did hate him, Yami!!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Yes it is! You always did! You were always mean to him and rude! You never cared once that there may be more to my brother then what you limited yourself to seeing!!"  
  
"You have no idea what the words coming from your mouth mean, Mokuba. I do care. Now let's figure out who's going with who and start looking."  
  
Joey mentally smirked when he caught the triumphant grin on the smaller Kaiba's face. He also noticed that Yami looked a slight bit guilty for a fleeting moment, before the former pharaoh's face turned neutral and he started to assign groups. _Seto...you did well when you raised Mokuba. _In the end the groups turned out to be; Yami and Triston in one group, Bakura and he in the other group, while Yugi, Tea, Ryou, Mokuba, and Serenity were appointed car duty.  
  
"But that's not fair!! We can look to, you guys don't have to treat us like we're made of glass!" Serenity protested, sticking out her lower lip.  
  
"Yeah!" The others agreed indignantly.  
  
"There is no way we're going to allow you to walk around this place without protection. Gods know what lurks in the corners of these streets," Yami stated.  
  
Bakura nodded solemnly, "You'll all be safer if you remain in the car with the spell Yami and I had cast."  
  
"But..." Ryou whined, turning his pretty brown eyes on his yami.  
  
"Damnit, Ryou! Don't piss me off," came the thief's warning.  
  
Ryou sighed and gave in. He wasn't going to start his yami's temper up. Seeing the other boy's retreat, Yugi turned his own cherub charm on his yami. Of course, Yami was about as stubborn and hot-tempered as Bakura. So all Yugi got was a kiss and a push towards the car. Tea got the drift long before any of them and was already lounging in the back seat of Joey's jeep, much to the blonde's disgust. Serenity, however, had the stubbornness to put both Yami and Bakura to shame.  
  
"There is no way I'm staying in either of those cars while you're out there, Joey!"   
  
She gave him a look that only he seemed to understand. Sighing, Joey ran his fingers through his hair and gulped down the guilty lump in his throat. She wouldn't be fighting if he hadn't of screwed up so badly ten years ago.   
  
"Serenity...I'll be with Bakura, so you don need ta worry. Jus stay safe, please."  
  
His sister remained stubborn on her decision for another good hour, everyone trying to convince her to stay behind. Finally Joey pulled out his secret weapon and used a pair of his own sad puppy eyes on her. You don't spend your whole life with a little sister without learning at least something. She gave in and retreated to the jeep, pouting the whole way. Sighing in relief, the four boys relaxed then split in different ways to start the search.   
  
"Good gods, those five are worse then an army of kiribo," muttered a sore Yami Bakura.  
  
Joey scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Try arguing with my sis when it's that time of month for women...if ya get my drift."   
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: Ahahahaha!!! That wasn't very nice Joey Wheeler. Heh. Anywho, there you all go for chapter three. Now the question is, is Seto-kun in the Slums? And what is up with these looks exchanged between Serenity and Joey that only they understand? Is there some kind of connection between the Slums and Joey? Who knows? I do!! XP Sorry about the OC Bakura. I'm not really big on the whole abusive Yami Bakura thing. I think Bakura's just sexually frustrated. WHAT!! He's been stuck in that damn millennium ring for five thousand years! Then again, the other version of Yugioh says it was three thousand years...still!! That's thousands of years and that's quite a feet for most guys! Right? Right! Anywho... 0_o ... lol. Bye now!  
  
  



	4. Angel Trapped In Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and I'm not entirely sure if there really is a place referred to as the slums in Japan. But hey! All cities and towns have an area where the gangs hang out at, right!?   
  
AnimeFan: Man, this so sucks. I have a ten page research paper due for my A.C.E.S. club, another research paper due for my English class, and a seven page research paper due for my ceramics class. CERAMICS!! Since when does the meaning of the word ceramics have research paper in it!? What's worse is research papers are my biggest weakness in school!! 9__9 Oh well, at least I can escape to my stories. lol. So many people have offered ideas on Joey's strange behavior that mysteriously seems linked to the Slums. Yep, but hey. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. AND YES! Bakura-san is going to be his sweet, evil-spirited self that I love so much. ^-^ How do you people know how Bakura would treat Ryou!? They've never really gotten a chance to meet and get to know each other, since Ryou is unconscious when Bakura's in control and the other way around. Hell, IT COULD BE LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!! =P  
  
P.S. I live in America so I, like many other fellow americans, get stuck watching the damn dubbed versions of Yugioh. -_____-' Sometimes it sucks to live here. One day I'll learn to completely understand Japanese and then get all the yaoi stuff and anime shows that I can dream of!!!! ^__^  
  
Warning: Alcohol use, foul language, song usage, and abuse in this chapter...not to mention it's a LONG chapter.   
  


##############################################################################  
  
_Not A Moment To Soon_  
*  
*  
*  
Angel Trapped In Hell  
  
  
  


CLANK...  
  
Joey sighed and looked over from the window he had been peering into. Bakura was shifting through trash cans and dumpsters with his nose scrunched in disgust. What the hell was that tomb rat doing? Seto wasn't going to be in no stupid trash can.   
  
Joey sighed and turned to the other, Lookin for your dinner? Kaiba ain't gonna be in their, ya dip!  
  
Bakura grunted in annoyance, then his trademark evil smirk crossed his lips, Really now? If I were you I'd shut my trap and look in every bag of trash I find. After all, we're talking about a C.E.O. who's used to having everything done for him trying to survive in a place like this.  
  
Ya...so what are ya gettin at?  
  
I'm just saying... He paused dramatically, for all we know he could of been picked up, drugged, rapped, then dumped into the trash half dead to wait for his final breath of life.  
  
Joey grunted his disagreement at Bakura's suggestion. They continued on down the alleyway in complete silence, Bakura muttering about wasting his precious time on a stupid spoiled brunette brat. _What if he's right?_ Joey purposely trailed behind, sneaking a peek into every trash can he came across being careful not to let the other boy know what he was doing. _Yeah, yeah, well I'm not taking my chances...especially when it comes to my beloved blue eyes. _Still, he could of sworn he'd seen Bakura watching him from the corner of his eyes and smiling in an almost suspicious manner. Oh hell, who cares. Neither spoke as they continued their search...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Aaack! A scene change?)~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Two young men jumped as a cat knocked over some bear bottles and hissed. After a bit of nervous laughter, they continued on in their search for a lost friend.   
  
Joey's been acting kinda weird ever since Kaiba vanished... Triston mentioned from out of the blue.  
  
Yami shrugged, not meeting the other's eye, I suppose. Then again, he's probably feeling Mokuba's pain. You know, the whole big brother and little brother thing with Seto and Mokuba is very similar to Joey and Serenity's relationship.  
  
Yeah...I suppose.  
  
Another long silence followed, neither speaking a word to the other as they crossed an almost alien terrain. The Slums could of been another world compared to their beautiful and clean neighborhood.   
  
You think we should of told Joey? Triston spoke again out of the blue.  
  
Told him what? Yami faked ignorance.  
  
Come on, Yami. How come you told all of us about you dating Seto Kaiba, yet you didn't mention a word of it to Joey? Why keep it a secret from just him?  
  
  
  
  
  
...I...come on Triston. You know how much Joey hates Kaiba! I know the rest of you would just shrug your head and try not to let it bother you...but Joey? I mean, the guy had a heart attack when Yugi announced that Kaiba was now his friend! Can you imagine his reaction if he had found out that I was sleeping with the man?  
  
Ok, ok, Triston sighed, nodding his agreement. Yeah, you're right. Joey would of died on the spot.  
  
Both of them continued down another street that looked oddly like the one they had just walked through a few minutes ago. Yami took a moment to note the same three cars parked together as the last three he had just saw. After a while they walked by three cars just like the last ones and Yami stopped this time, frowning over at Triston.  
  
Triston? Are you sure this is the right way? For some odd reason we seem to be walking through the same exact road more times then we should...unless we're just going in circles...  
  
Triston sweat dropped then looked to the sky, changing the subject, It's getting dark out! It must be about 6 or 7 o'clock by now. What do you think?  
  


~~~~~~~~~(In honor of Star Wars: Episode 2...SCENE CHANGE!)~~~~~~~~  


  
It's getting to dark out and we haven't found so much as a hair off that damn brunette's head. I vote we head back to the car, Bakura announced after much silence and walking.  
  
Joey sighed, feeling slightly upset, Can't we just look a little longer? Five more minutes, Bakura, then we'll head back.  
  
Please Wheeler, the others have probably already gathered back at the car. I'm sore, my damn feet hurt, and I'm aching to drag Ryou to bed a little bit earlier tonight then I had originally planned this morning.  
  
Fine then, he started, Go on ahead back. I'm gonna look a little bit longer.  
  
Suits me fine, see ya later!   
  
Bakura turned and waved to Joey, before heading back the way they had came. Joey stood for a while and watched the other's figure melt into the darkness, finally letting out a relieved sigh when the yami was no longer in sight. _Now I can get down to some serious searching. _Avoiding the alley they had been walking towards, Joey cut through a few sections of the web of paths and alleys towards an enclosed gap in the buildings. He stopped their and shifted his position to a more relaxed state, seemingly oblivious to the dark figure that seemed to form out of the shadows behind him.  
  
Joey scuffed his shoe on the ground and dropped his accent, I need information.  
  
Then you've come to the right place, the shadow behind him spoke dryly. Of course, it will cost you.   
  
He pulled out a fifty from his pocket and held it out behind his back to the shadowy figure, never turning or glancing once to the stranger.  
  
The figure murmured approvingly as he stuffed the bill into his pocket, What do you need to know?  
  
I need to know the location of a friend I'm looking for.  
  
  
  
Brown hair, light chestnut skin, about six feet in height, blue eyes that you can't miss noticing.  
  
  
  
The man remained silent for a while, thinking out his answer.  
  
I know where he is, but it will cost you a bit more. Such information, if traced back to me, could prove a deadly investment.  
  
Joey's stomach sank at this slight news. A deadly investment, that could only mean his dear love had gotten himself mixed in with a bad crowd. He searched his wallet and pulled out yet another fifty, tossing the slightly crumpled piece of paper behind him to the man. After a moment, the person turned around as well and pressed his back against Joey's.  
  
He spoke in a hushed tone, so that Joey had to concentrate to hear it all, There is a young man who dances at the Hell's Night Club. Quite a beauty, that one. His appearance matches your exact description. Be warned though, rumor has it he's the owners little sex toy.  
  
Joey gulped slightly and nodded to let the man know he had heard it. Then without turning he waited another five minutes in silence. By the time he finally turned to leave, the shadowed figure had vanished back into the darkness. Not bothering to search for the guy, he headed down the streets with an almost familiar ease towards the south side of the Slums. By the time he finally stopped in front of an alley with a neon sign glowing, "Hell's Night," it had already turned eight o'clock. Joey silently wondered if the others had left or were still waiting for him. Serenity was probably having a heart attack fit to serve them all. He was split between love, his love for his sister and his love for Seto. Well, he was already at the club so he might as well scour the place before he headed back. Besides...he knew Serenity was safe and sound, Seto was another matter.  
  
"Heeeeyyyyyy!!! Peoplee!!!! It's time to get down and Dir-taaa!!!"  
  
Fast beat, sensual music pounded the walls of the club's den and multicolored lights swerved about the whole scene of dancing men and women. Where the lights weren't shining, darkness clung. It was common knowledge that shady characters looking for a quick snatch and go or weed gathered in these spots like cockroaches waiting for the lights to go out. Any sane person would choose to stay within the safe confines of the lighted area. Joey himself would have, but he didn't want to be seen. Just observe and sprint out of there, that was his strict plan of action. _  
  
_There! On the lower level floor! Had he really seen him? Creeping through the dancing forms around him, Joey stopped at the top level bars that kept people from falling down to the lower level. He peered out over the zombies below, searching for the flash of blue he had seen stare up in the direction he had been hiding in. He cursed his mind, this was no time for it to start playing tricks on him. Was it the music or the smoke that seemed to be clouding his senses? _  
  
_No, this time he hadn't mistaken it. Joey watched the young man his eyes had suddenly latched onto. Though the boy was garbed in a torn, skin tight shirt and tight suede pants there was no ignoring that beautiful mess of chocolate colored hair or those gorgeous blue orbs that shimmered as the light flashed across them. It was him...Seto Kaiba...so different yet still the same. He watched his lost friend for a while, forgetting everything as he became entranced by the others movements. God, who knew Kaiba could dance that good. He was sexy beyond the blonde's wildest fantasies right at that moment. Then again, this was the real thing and not some subconscious wish.   
  
Never taking his eyes off the brunette, Joey pushed and shoved through the dancing crowd towards the stairs to the lower level. _So close, but still to far..._ Somehow, though he wasn't quite sure how, Joey managed to squeeze down the crowded stairs and through the mess of bodies till he stood right behind his dancing angel. Shoving aside the familiar sudden urge to hold the brunette and ravish him on the spot, he instead grabbed a hold of Seto's arm and turned him around so they were facing each other. Well, as much as a "5'7" and a "6'0" can face. He watched as the brunette stared at him for one confused moment before recognition flashed in those eyes. It WAS him.  
  
"Seto Kaiba..." Joey murmured quietly so only the two of them could here.  
  
The other frowned and faked confusion, "Sorry, I think you've mistaken me for someone else."  
  
He didn't buy that one bit. Even Seto's voice hadn't changed that much, though it was lighter and less raspy then it had been in their younger years. Now it was water to his ears, as smooth and melt-worthy as the warm waters of a Caribbean sea. He so ached to taste those lush, moist lips and drink the sweet flavor of his tempting mouth. _Aack! Enough of that thinking. He's standing right in front of me and I'm to busy drooling to say much else!_   
  
"Don pull this shit, Seto," Joey started, his fake accent kicking in out of nervous habit. "The others are waitin not far off. Let's get out of here before somethin real bad happens."  
  
He tugged Seto along with him, but they only made it as far as the bar before the brunette planted his feet firmly to the ground.  
  
"Now what," Joey stated in slight annoyance.  
  
Why was Seto acting this way?  
  
"I'm not going back. Never. I don't want to see that house...that life...or him," Seto stated flatly and stared down at the ground beside him. _  
  
_He looked so forlorn standing there like that. Joey's heart ached to see the pain in his secret love's eyes. For the first time he noticed how bruised and depressed the other looked. It was obvious Kaiba was into drugs by his pale complexion and thinness. What had happened to him? Who or what could of caused his brunette so much pain that he would runaway to this hell hole and drown in sorrow? What could he do, he didn't know what to do! How could he help Seto when he knew nothing of what happened? All he could think of doing was squeeze the others hand gently and watch him with a softened expression.   
  
Seto stared at him in confusion, surprised and unsure at the others sudden affection, "Joey?"  
  
"Come on Seto...I know you were hurt, though I don't know why or by whom, but things are going to be ok. You can tell me everything and I'll help you recover. Trust me, anything is better then staying in this place."   
  
His accent...it had vanished like that. Pretty weird considering his accent always got thicker and more definent whenever he was around the taller boy.   
  
"Joey...I just can't. Even if I wanted to I'm not in the position to make that choice. Now let me go this instant. Don't come back either, I'm not gonna change my mind."   
  
Joey scowled and tightened his grip on Seto's hand, "No. I'm not leaving here without you. We've spent the last months since your disappearance searching for you, and now that I've finally found you I'm not gonna just turn and leave!"   
  
"What the hell is going on here!?"  
  
Joey felt the prickling sensation of fear run up his backbone as the heavy voice boomed behind him. One look at Seto told him the other was really frightened at the moment as well. So strange to see fear in those blue eyes. Joey felt a large hand slap him hard across the back of the neck and head, sending him sprawling into the bar stools and knocking over several mugs and glasses. Whimpering, he messaged the back of his throbbing head and blinked to clear his vision. When he finally saw things in ones instead of twos Joey looked to the one who had struck him.  
  
A tall, heavily muscled man loomed over him with Seto pressed to his left side in a very painful looking hold. The guy must of weighed 190 to 200 pounds with all that muscle and fat! People had backed away from the spot the three men occupied, obviously intent on not getting in the way of the fat bastard touching HIS Seto.   
  
Still slightly out of it, Joey forced himself to his feet and growled dangerously at the guy, "Hey you fat bastard! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Unhand Seto right now!!"  
  
The man turned small beady eyes on him and stepped forward a little bit in manner of a threat, "I should be asking the questions here! What the fuck are YOU doing to my sex toy?!"  
  
"S-sex toy! Seto ain't your damn sex toy, you fart mouthed pimp! He'd be dead from your crushing weight!"  
  
Joey bit his words as the man laid another surprisingly powerful punch to his face. Once again sprawled on the floor and now sporting a bloody nose, Joey watched helplessly as the fat boar turned and started off with his Seto. There was nothing he could do. Just lay there and watch helplessly as his beloved was taken out of his sight.  
  
"Go home Joey. This isn't your world...you don't belong here," Seto whispered back towards him before disappearing through a door with the man.   
  
Joey laid there on the floor, eyes closed as he tried to clear his mind and think properly. God damnit, Seto was in it deep and in the worst possible way. He didn't even want to think about that tub of lard fucking his precious angel. Damnit, to late. Well, he knew one thing that they could do to save Kaiba. If he could get Bakura and Yami to come with him to this club, those two could use their powers to get rid of that whale and then they could all get Seto out of there and help him recover from his invisible wounds.  
  
Yes, that was the best thing he could think of doing. So Joey wiped the blood away and pulled himself to his feet, running out of the club and down the streets towards where they had parked the cars and agreed to meet. He only prayed they were all still there, god knows how much time Seto had left...  
  


##############################################################################  


  
AnimeFan: Ewweeee...I did it again! Well, at least we know where Seto Kaiba is now. But boy, Joey has a problem here. Kaiba's stuck to drugs, probably alcohol, and he's allowed himself to become some fat bastard's (who from this day forth will be referred to as the fat bastard, boar, etc) sex toy! Oh damn me, how could I do this to poor Seto. 9___9 Hurry Joey! Our favorite blue eyed bishi god is in need of your guiding wisdom. (Bakura snorts behind the scenes at this comment but receives a glare from the authoress)   
  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  
  



	5. Adieu To Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and I swear I'm not holding any yugioh characters hostage in a dark room under my house!  
  
(In a dark room under her house)  
  
Bakura: I'm bored.  
  
Yami: Tch. Nothing new, wanna duel?  
  
Seto: Oh! Duel! ^^  
  
Joey: Ah no you don't, Seto. According to this document that me and AnimeFan forced the people at WB to sign you are officially mine till this story is over! =)  
  
Seto: Oo  
  
Joey: (grabs Seto, pulls him over, and kisses him silly)  
  
Seto: (ish kissed silly) oO  
  
Yami and Bakura: -___-' Why did we have to be stuck in here with those two?  
  
AnimeFan: (pops out of thin air) Quit complaining you to!  
  
Yami: But why do I have to watch Joey kiss Seto!?  
  
Joey: Cause he's mine!   
  
Yami: Well...he's mine more then he's yours! I have more stories with him then you! (grabs Seto by the right arm and pulls him over to him)  
  
Seto: (squeaks in surprise) oO'  
  
Joey: Hey PHARAOH! He's mine cause this is our pairing fic! (grabs Seto's left arm and pulls him back over.)  
  
Yami: *glare*  
  
Joey: *glare*  
  
(both boys start a tug-a-war with Seto in the middle being pulled.)  
  
Seto: X_________X (--- ish being pulled in half)  
  
Bakura: (is wearing a smug smirk) Now THIS is entertainment. ^^  
  


##############################################################################  
  
_Not A Moment To Soon_  
*  
*  
*  
Adieu to Friendship  
  
  
  


Ah shit.  
  
Joey frowned as he slowly came to a halt at the spot they had all parked their cars in. Yami's car was completely gone, no doubt safe in its garage where it belonged. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he walked over to his jeep and pulled out the keys to open the door.  
  
It's about DAMN TIME!!  
  
Joey jumped halfway across the sidewalk as Serenity popped out of the backseat looking pissed with Yugi and Mokuba giving him a timid smile.   
  
WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN! Serenity shrieked at the top of her lungs.  
  
Joey swallowed down a lump of guilt, taking his sister's lecturing blow by blow.  
  
Serenity we need Joey alive right now. Sit down...please? Yugi timidly whispered and tugged on her dress.  
  
Mokuba looked completely terrified of the woman, backing away slowly to the other side of the jeep. Serenity finally cooled down and retreated to her seat, taking deep breathes to calm herself. Joey sighed and crawled into the driver's seat with a huge guilty frown plastered on his face.   
  
Serenity...I'm really sorry. You just got ta understand how things are for me!  
  
Serenity looked up at him with a sad smile and shrugged, I know big brother. I'm just so scared of you being...well...you know. I don't want to get that call on the phone...ever.  
  
Yugi sighed and sat down next to Mokuba, putting on his own seat belt, Joey, I hope you don't mind if we bum a ride. Bakura sort of came back and...um...kidnapped my yami and his car.  
  
Nah, don't worry about it. I guess he really wanted ta get Ryou ta bed.  
  
They all laughed lightly and Joey started his jeep up, slowly pulling out of their parking place. The rest of the way home, not one of them said anything. Each was thinking their own thoughts and didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
_I hope Yami's all right. He must feel real bad about Seto's disappearance.._Yugi pondered silently.  
  
_I can't believe we didn't find niisan. I miss him..._Mokuba sniffed and wiped away a tear.  
  
_Damn...I sure hope Yami and Bakura will help me with this problem..._Joey cursed before realizing he was driving into the ditch.  
  
_I wonder if Triston will ask me to the School Reunion. What should I wear if he does?_ Serenity mused with a girlish giggle.   
  
Finally after an hour of silence, the Turtle Game Shop came slowly into view a few yards ahead of them. Joey made the necessary adjustments to the gears and pulled his jeep up near the shop with familiar ease. Yugi and Mokuba thanked him and filed out of the car. He waited a while and watched them enter the shop, mentally struggling with himself. Should he go in and tell Yami now? Or wait till tomorrow. No...tomorrow could be to late for his brunette.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Just going to speak with Yami for a second," Joey stated and abandoned his confused sis.  
  
Walking up to the door as casually as possible he rang the bell and stood back to wait, scratching the back of his ear nervously. It was Yugi who came to the door, looking surprised at his flaxen-haired friend.  
  
"Joey? What's wrong?"  
  
Joey shifted his weight to the other foot and smiled crookedly, "Um, Yug? I kinda need ta speak with Yami for a sec."  
  
Yugi stared at him for a while before nodding and opening the door. Sending his sister a thumbs-up, Joey went in and followed his shorter friend up the back stairs to the two tri-haired boys' apartment above the shop. Once in the living room Joey could see that everyone was there hanging out near the tv except for two certain white haired boys...  
  
"Oh! Hey Joey, sorry about leaving without you," Yami apologized and offered the boy a seat on the couch.   
  
Joey declined the offer and stood there in front of them all. For the first time ever their stares made him nervous.   
  
"Um..." He started hesitantly, then pushed on, "Mokuba's asleep right now?"  
  
"Went straight to bed!" Tea piped up cheerfully.  
  
"Right, right...good..."  
  
"Joey? You feeling all right, buddy?" Triston inquired with a bit of worry.  
  
Joey ran a hand through his hair and stuffed his other into a pocket, "No...not really. I-I found him...Kaiba..."  
  
There was a long silence that filled the room, longer then the silence that had plagued his jeep only moments ago. No one spoke...no one blinked...Joey could of sworn that no one even dared to breathe. It was sort of like the silence that would hit, just before the tornado struck. So thick he could of cut it with a butter knife. Some one had to say something before they all suffocated.   
  
"Ya see...I stayed behind an looked a little more an..." Joey took a deep breath then continued on, telling them all everything that had happened. Of course, he kept a few certain _details_ out...for pride's sake and...such... "So I figured Yami, Bakura, an I could all zoom over there an beat the shit out of that guy an rescue Se-err-Kaiba an...yeah. So?"  
  
Damnit, he had sounded so stupid there. The others were no longer looking at him. They were sort of just staring here and there. Finally Yami spoke, saving Joey from losing his sanity because of all this silence and tension.   
  
"So...Kaiba's gotten himself deep into drugs, alcohol, trashy sex, and gangs?"  
  
Joey nodded and shrugged, then nodded and shrugged again, "I-I think that's the case. But don worry, the hardest part will be freein him from that fat ass man. The drugs an alcohol can be drained out of him along with the cravings."  
  
That bedamned silence returned to fill the room. Joey was really starting to get annoyed with it...or was he annoyed with his friends? Why weren't they grabbing their coats and shouting about kicking some ass? Sure, no one had really liked Kaiba that much...but they wouldn't really leave him there to deal with that life he'd gotten himself trapped into? Would they?  
  
"We..." Yami started, shooting glances at the others, "can't Joey. There's nothing we can do for Kaiba now. You said yourself he's in there real deep...even if we managed to rescue him, that much drugging and alcohol? We'd never get him to give those things up. It's to late for him...he's to far in there..."  
  
"Wha!?" Joey gapped stupidly at them all.   
  
What the hell was this shit coming from HIS friends?! They...they don't even wanna give it a try? They're just gonna give up on Kaiba like that!? No...he obviously must of misheard Yami.   
  
"Y-Yami...I think I misheard you! Did you just say...that we can't?"  
  
Yami sighed and hugged himself, "Joey, I want Kaiba back as much as everyone else here but yes...it's to late. We'd just be putting our lives to risk for a meaningless cause."  
  
"Our-Our lives to risk for a meaningless cause!!! Wha...Yami, you can't do that ta Kaiba! He needs us now more then ever before and you're more worried about getting your clothes dirty or spending your precious time then trying ta help him!!"  
  
"Joey, why are you so upset? I thought you hated Kaiba's guts?" Triston questioned, resting a hand on the blonde's shoulders to try and calm him down.  
  
It didn't work. Joey felt hurt and betrayed. How could they all do this to Seto!? If this is how they react to Seto being in the situation he is then could this mean they'd of done the same for...no!   
  
"No! THIS IS BULLSHIT! I thought you guys were my fucking friends!!! I thought you guys were the kind of people who cared about others and were always ready to risk your life to help another in need!! But..NO! No to Seto when he needs us the most, no to me when I NEED YOU THE MOST!"  
  
"Joey..." Tea gently murmured and prepared to give a speech about hope, love, and friendship conquering all. No...no way, he wasn't gonna put up with another one of those.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVEN START WITH THAT SHIT CRAP OF YOURS, BITCH! THE LAST THING I NEED IS TO HEAR ONE OF YOUR DAMN SPEECHES COATED IN HUNNY FLAVORED FALSE HOPE! YOU'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN THE FUCKING DARK SIDE TO LIFE!"  
  
Tea stared at him with wide, teary eyes. Covering her mouth she turned and walked rather stiffly out of the living room towards the bathroom.   
  
Yami scowled and looked straight into Joey's eyes, "NOW...THAT...WAS GOING TO FAR WHEELER! SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU CALM DOWN!"  
  
"CALM DOWN! CALM DOW-- OH, I SEE. YOU ALL WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN AFTER YOU'VE BETRAYED ME!!!! ALL RIGHT, AS YOU WISH PHARAOH!!"   
  
Shaking in rage Joey walked straight over to the small table in front of the couch and, with one strong kick filled with anger, sent the stupid thing crashing through the window out into the street. Then he turned and stomped over to the door, hurt filled tears clinging to his eyelashes.  
  
"CONSIDER THIS THE END! THE END TO EVERYTHING BETWEEN ME AND ALL OF YOU!" Joey screamed at them all and stormed out of the place, slamming first the apartment door then the shop door on his way out.   
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: *Gasp* Now you know why I called this Adieu to Friendship. No flames about this chapter people! If you do I'll make sure the end to this story isn't a happy one liked I planned.   
  
Bakura: Hey! That's blackmail!  
  
AnimeFan: I know! ^^  
  
Bakura: Awweee, you have learned well my padawan. (does Yoga face and pats AF on her head)  
  
AnimeFan: ^^  
  
Joey: Seto is MINE! (pulls his way hard)  
  
Yami: No...he's MINE you stupid mutt! (pulls hard towards him)  
  
Seto: *Rip!!!*  
  
Joey and Yami: Oo' YOU RIPPED HIM IN HALF!!!! (points accusingly at the other)  
  
Bakura: Hey...wait a second! (inspects remains of Seto Kaiba) Ah-hah! (puts on Sherlock Holmes hat and cloak) As I perceived my dear Watsons...this is but a Seto Kaiba plushie, a rather cheap Seto Kaiba plushie at that.  
  
Joey and Yami: OO Then where's the real Seto-san!!!   
  
(All three look towards AnimeFan)  
  
AnimeFan: o.o' (hides tied up and gagged Seto behind her back) Time to go! ^^' (teleports out of dark room under her house)  
  
  
  



	6. Lapse Into Darkness

Disclaimer: I OWN THEM ALL!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! (gets a tomato thrown at her by the Japanese lawyers) All right, all right...I lied. 9__9 But hey! A girl can wish, right?  
  
Yami: 9-9 Ahhh!!! (runs and hides behind AnimeFan)  
  
AnimeFan: Don't worry, Yami-sama! I'll protect you from the meany reviewers. (pats him on the head)  
  
Yami: Everyone hates me now, Anime-sama. (sniffs lightly and tears form at the edges of his eyes)  
  
Seto: @.@ I don't hate you, Yami. You just evil at times. (strokes Yami's hair sympathetically)  
  
Yami: I know...but I can't help it. 6.6 (inside Yami's mind - YAHOO!!! ^^' Seto still loves me! Hah! Take that Wheeler!! The cutesy act prevails forever!)  
  
Joey: (is reading Yami's mind with Pegasus's millennium eye) Grrr...(does doggy growl) Yeah...YAMI. We. Don't HATE. You... (inside Joey's mind - That little bastard thinks he can get away with a cute act! Hah! I can't believe Seto's falling for it!)  
  
Seto and AnimeFan: (is cooing over the supposedly depressed bishi, Yami Motou)  
  
Yami: It's all right...I'll just go now...disappear forever...you'll never have to put up with me again... (bows head and sticks his lower lip out into a pout before starting to walk away)  
  
Seto: NOOO!!! YAMI, you can't go! Who will be there for me when I need a thrilling duel! Who will be there for me when I'm acting overly confident and need some sense slapped into me!! Who will be there for me to beat me in competition so I never get overly cocky again!!!  
  
Joey: Hey! I will, Seto-koi! You don't need that guy!  
  
Seto: Um...no offense, Joey...love...but, I always kick your butt in a duel.  
  
Joey: -_____-' (thinks to himself - Damnit, he's got a point.)  
  
Yami: Well...as long as people don't hate me anymore...  
  
AnimeFan: I'm so sorry, Yami! I didn't mean to make you the big bad guy in the story! You gotta look through Yami's eyes, peeps! It kinda makes since, why put the lives of your friends in danger when you know that saving someone who's already beyond the point of saving is hopeless! Yami-sama isn't supposed to be the bad guy of the story! The fat bastard is...err, well actually there is no set baddy in this story. Please don't hate Yami anymore! 9___9 Hate Tea! She's the one you should hate...with her stupid speeches and her overly loud mouth. ^^' Ok, to the story now...  
  


##############################################################################  
  
_Not A Moment To Soon_  
*  
*  
*  
Lapse Into Darkness  
  
  
  
  


He hated them, he hated them all! How could they do this, betray him like this! And Seto-san! How could they abandon him! Joey was so confused and upset, all he could bring himself to do was stare up at his ceiling in his room with the tears sliding down his face. He didn't know why he was so angry with them all...they hadn't really betrayed him, he hadn't even met them all those years ago when he...ahh, never mind. They had abandoned Seto and in so doing they had abandoned him.   
  
That was that, it was already done and over with and no way was he going back to them to beg for forgiveness. They were no longer his friends, just another bunch of classmates he had to deal with each day. He didn't need them, they weren't water and air to him! But Seto was...Seto was everything to him and if he had to live another day without his brunette he'd curl up in the corner and die!!   
  
"Joey...niisan? What's wrong, why were you so upset back there? Please talk to me," Serenity called from outside his bedroom door.   
  
He hadn't spoken to her since the incident with Yugi and the others. He really didn't feel like talking about that right now. He needed to think of a way to save his precious brunette. Think, think, think...you'd think with his actual IQ he would of figured out a plan of action by now. But Yami was the master of strategy and planning, not him. He was more skilled with business, acting, and action. Oh, he was pretty good with his hands to. Heh, kinda like his Seto. Anyway...   
  
"Joey! Yugi and the others have been calling now for the past hour! They sound upset, why won't you talk to them! Why won't you talk to me..."   
  
Serenity continued to harass his much needed time of silence and solitude. Finally she stopped and after a while he heard her bedroom door close. He reached over and turned off his lamp light, immediately becoming enveloped in the darkness of the night. Sighing contentedly, he closed his eyes and imagined himself floating in nothing but a empty void of emotionless black.   
  
As he floated along he suddenly came to a stop and stood on a solid surface that blended so well with his surroundings that he could no longer tell where the ground and sky separated into themselves. He glanced below him and say a red line on the ground, running right through the middle of his slightly spread legs and melting into his surroundings. Looking to his left, Joey saw images of happier days with his friends and family. There was laughter and joy, love and hope, all those warm things he had come to cherish. Turning his head he looked to the right he saw his past, painted red with crimson blood. There was pain there, a world where only the strong survived and the weak were walked upon or taken advantage of.   
  
Looking away with a fearful shiver he started to cross the red line into the happy things...light beginning to swallow him up. A call from behind him, though, made the blonde whirl around. There was his Seto, clothed in a torn white robe and bloodied pearl white wings. He was being pulled into the pain and blood red world. Long chains covered in barbs and thorns were snaking around him and holding tight, tearing into his clothes and drawing blood...ripping into his wings and crippling them to where he could not fly free. Joey watched as the brunette cried out to him and reached out his hand, begging him to grab it and pull him free of the malevolent chains. Forgetting about the light, about his sister, his friends, Joey turned and crossed the red line into the other world, desperately grabbing for his angel's hand and holding tight as the darkness surrounded them both and swallowed everything.   
  
He bolted up in bed with a strangled cry, his body slickened in a cold sweat and a fit of shivers racking his mental and physical self. Taking deep breathes, Joey realized that it had only been a dream. A really bad dream. When had he fallen asleep? He couldn't remember. Sighing in relief he laid back down and tried to will himself to sleep. He couldn't though, the images of his dream were still fresh in his mind, burning every cell in his brain and body. Suddenly an idea came to him, it was crazy and suicidal no doubt but hell he'd face the risk any day. If no one would help him then he'd just have to take matters into his own hands, regardless of what anyone said or did.   
  
Crawling silently out of bed, he snuck over quietly to his closet and dug through the countless boxes, reaching into the far back for one particular dust covered box in the very back and bottom of his closet. Finally he found it and tugged the medium sized box out, placing it onto his bed and wiping away the cobwebs that had taken home to its surface. His heart beat rapidly and he licked his lips, willing shaky hands to remove the layers of duck tape from the lid of the box before finally flinging it open with a small cloud of dust. Inside the box was a leather jacket, torn and baggy black jeans, a black muscle shirt, chains, belts, leather fingerless gloves, leather boots, and a black headband. Taking yet another deep breath, Joey took out the contents and quickly changed into them, being as silent as possible. He didn't want to wake Serenity. Even if she never forgave him after this, he had already chosen his path and would except the consequences without fear.   
  
Amazingly, the clothes still fit him perfectly even after ten years of no use. Something about them made him feel safe but at the same time different. He felt the old familiar rush of excitement. Pushing that aside, though, he shoved the box quietly back into his closet then turned to his bed once again. Kneeling, he pried at a small section of the carpet that blended so well with the rest of the carpet you'd of never of guessed it to be a secret nitch in the floor. When Joey had gotten the carpet and wood piece open, he reached into the dark nitch and pulled out yet another box, this one tightly wrapped shut with chains. Standing up he went over and dug through his dresser till he found a small rusty key hidden within the piles of shirts and socks. With that key he unlocked the chains and opened the small box. Inside was a jagged-edged dagger in its leather hold and next to that was a silencer. Taking the dagger out, he slipped it onto the leather belt around his waist. Then he stood up, balancing the silencer in his hand. The familiar weight of its steel seemed to calm his nerves and he effortlessly raised it up, practicing his aim and getting used to the old feel of a gun. Finally he slipped it onto the second belt that rested sideways on his waist over the first belt.   
  
Carefully he placed the box back into its nitch and closed it off so no one looking for it would find it. Standing up for the last time that night he dusted himself off and cracked his knuckles, looking around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Satisfied that he hadn't, Joey snuck quietly out of his room and to the kitchen where he pulled out his savings and stuffed that into his pocket along with some breakfast. Taking out a pen and paper, Joey went to work writing a note for his little sister. He wasn't going to just vanish and leave her to not know where he went, even if he was sneaking off to do what his sister had feared him doing the most.  
  
Finally he taped the note to the refrigerator door and headed to the door. Half way down the stairs of the apartment building, he turned around and gave one last glance up to his room. It wasn't to late, he could still turn back and put everything away. Make it look like tonight never happened. Joey contemplated this for a moment, then turned and continued down the stairs. No...he wasn't going to turn back now.   
  


##############################################################################  


  
AnimeFan: That's as much as I'll do for this chapter.   
  
Bakura: Tch, wow! You've really done a great job at hinting at Joey's past conspicuously. (sarcasm coating ever word he said)  
  
AnimeFan: Oh, shut up Bakura! Just because Joey has a gun and dagger hidden in his floor and street trashy clothes in a dust covered box in the back of his closet doesn't mean that he's necessarily an old friend of the nightly streets of the city! I'm sure lots of other people have weapons and trash clothes hidden in their rooms!  
  
Bakura: Oh really? Like who!? (still snickering sarcastically)  
  
Yugi: I do! ( bounces up and down waving his hand in the air)   
  
AnimeFan and everyone else in the world: OO! YUGI!! (inches slowly away from the bouncy boy)  
  
Yugi: ^^  
  
Bakura: Ok... Oo' Now I'm officially freaked out. Oh well, read and review people before Yugi puts those things to use.  
  
Yugi: I like sharp things! They're fun to play with. ^-^   
  
AnimeFan: This is just wrong...just wrong...  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Fear, Confusion, Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, blah blah blah. You people sure like to rub this fact into the faces of us authors, don't you? -___-'  
  
Yugi: (is bouncing around the room with a machine gun in hand) Yeah!! An update! Chapter seven on the way, muahahahhahaha!!!  
  
Bakura: oO' (is hiding behind a couch) Could someone take that damn weapon AWAY from the sugar crazed, half-pint hikari!!  
  
AnimeFan: Do I look like a professional here?!  
  
Yugi: HEY! I'm no half-pint and I ain't given up this gun! M16's are my favorite. ^-^  
  
Seto: (is being led away by Yami) Yami? Are you sure this way is safe? I really don't want my head getting blasted off by Yugi.  
  
Yami: Suurrrreee, Seto-kun. This way is _very_ safe.   
  
(Joey looks at the mischievous smile on Yami and glares suspiciously)  
  
Seto: Oh...ok! ^____^  
  
Yami: (snickers) Yep, I'll take _good_ care of you my sweet brunette...  
  
AnimeFan: Well, while Yugi's running around and armed we'll just pull down the chapter and get going here. ^^' Pre-warning - this has OCCness (duh!) Oh, and sorry for not updating for like forever, but after we got my dad's computer working I started typing this...and got stuck. I just couldn't figure out how to get this chapter out the way I wanted it to. Then to top it all off someone spilt something onto our keyboard so I was separated from the computer, the typing program, and the internet for a week! (cries softly) I'm still not sure this will turn out right. So please don't kill me or anything. ^___^  
  


##############################################################################  
  
_Not A Moment To Soon_  
*  
*  
*  
Fear, Confusion, Truth  
  


  
That morning came as gloomy and cold as it could get, the promise of a dull rain hovering in the air as people rushed about to their work or school. Somehow this morning brought a cold dread to Serenity, who remained in her bed beneath blankets, face wet with solemn tears for her brother's latest actions. Why? Why was her nii-san acting this way? She had been scared shit-less when Yugi's coffee table had come flying out the window the other night, glass shattering everywhere on the pavement road. Then Joey driving home in dead silence, followed by locking himself in his room without once saying a word or giving her a reassuring smile. Then those calls from Yami and the others, they sounded upset. Wanting to talk to him, even a few sounded like they were crying. This all seemed very wrong to her, and it scared her beyond all else.  
  
"Well...I can't sit here all morning. Joey may be upset but I know no force on this earth could overpower his need to eat when he's hungry," She assured herself.  
  
Yeah, that's right! Joey would come out of his room at the smell of breakfast, and maybe after some sleep with a good meal he'd be ready to talk to her. So, smiling as her spirit soared, Serenity finally rose from her bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up. Before she knew it, pancakes where sizzling in the pan and she was humming an old tune she had heard in the car once. After a while when Joey didn't come out she began to grow worried.  
  
So she started to sing the tune instead, "And not a moment to soon. Not a minute to spare. You're sweet love saved me, when I didn't have a prayer. In my darkest hour, in my world filled with gloom. You're sweet love saved me, and not a moment to soon..."  
  
Finishing the last pancake, she stacked six onto a plate and placed some butter on top. After coating the meal with maple syrup she took the plate and went to set it down on the table for her nii-san. Only then did she notice the note on the refrigerator door. As a sinking feeling filled the pit of her stomach, she took it down and read the neat writing carefully. The plate of food fell from her hand, shattering when it collided with the floor and sending pancakes, syrup, and glass everywhere. Shaking near tears, she read over it two more times not wanting to believe what it said. No, her brother wouldn't. This was just some kind of joke to get her to quit knocking on his door. Right? Before she realized it, she was walking quickly towards her brother's room. She knocked a bit and called for her brother, but he didn't answer. Serenity reached for the doorknob and, to her increasing panic, it turned easily.   
  
Inside his room, Serenity saw with dread that her brother was no where to be found. Turning from where she stood, she raced over to the phone and dialed the first number that came to her mind.  
  
A few rings and then, "Yeah, hello?"  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"Serenity?! What's wrong? You sound like your crying..."  
  
"Oh Tristan, he's gone...he's really gone! He's not in his room, he's not anywhere!" She cried out, beginning to sob as thoughts of what danger Joey could be in shook her terribly.   
  
"S-Serenity! Calm down, I'm coming over ok? Just calm down, I'm sure every thing's all right."  
  
"No, Tristan. Every thing's not all right," Serenity whispered as her eyes came to rest on a dusty box half-shoved into Joey's closet. "Tristan...Joey's gone to the Slums."  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Poor Serenity, but a cute scene between her and Triston)~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
_"Come on Seto...I know you were hurt, though I don't know why or by whom, but things are going to be ok. You can tell me everything and I'll help you recover. Trust me, anything is better then staying in this place."  
_  
"Joey..."  
  
_"No. I'm not leaving here without you. We've spent the last months since your disappearance searching for you, and now that I've finally found you I'm not gonna just turn and leave!"   
_  
"Did you really mean that?"  
  
_"S-sex toy! Seto ain't your damn sex toy, you fart mouthed pimp!"_  
  
"Why'd you say that? Why did you care? You never cared about what other's have called me before."  
  
_"Go home Joey. This isn't your world...you don't belong here."  
  
_"..." Seto frowned slightly, staring at the wall as he lay on his side in his master's bed. Said bastard was snoring behind him, happily content with his perverse life and disgusting wealth. The fan above the bed rattled quietly as it slowly rotated, the small bared windows letting in the light of the gloomy morning. With a deep sigh, the brunette rose from the bed and went into the bathroom to shower and dress. Life in the day here at the Slums was always slower then the night, a time normally used for sleep or crime.   
  
He knew he should be asleep, to rest for tonight when he would dance for the enjoyment of the man and his friends to whom he was claimed by. But he couldn't sleep somehow, his mind...kept reliving last night. He kept seeing Joey in his mind, couldn't seem to forget how the blonde had squeezed his hand almost affectionately. How he smiled at him like he cared for the other's well being. Seto didn't understand this feeling inside, or why he couldn't get the other out of his mind. Why had Joey bothered looking for him? Didn't Joey hate his guts? Why was he even referring to him as Joey? Since when was the puppy dog Wheeler a Joey to him?   
  
Seto walked out of the room, down the stairs, and into the dance room of the Hell's Night Club. Besides a janitor who was going about sweeping up, the place was empty of life. He walked slowly towards the bar, head down and arms hugging his body as if he was cold. He wasn't cold however, just confused...very confused. He didn't know what he was feeling, he had long ago forced himself to forget feeling. All he knew was that at one time in his life he had felt this way, and all that had brought him was the pain that had damned his life to the slums.   
  
"You were wrong you know. It's **you** who doesn't belong in **my** world."  
  


~~~~~~~(This means the scene is changing to another person if you don't know that)~~~~~~~  


  
Letting out a bored sigh, Joey continued to crouch behind the dumpster outside of Hell's Night Club. To most people it would seem that he was just another poor street guy with no home to go to and only an alleyway next to a dumpster to sleep in. That's what Wheeler wanted and the torn blanket wrapped around him added to the effect. He was waiting. What for, only he knew but it was in the dreads of early morning when his patience awarded him. A dusty janitor looking like life was treating him harsh walked up the alley and stopped, unlocking the door to the club and entering.   
  
Bolting from where he was crouched in wait, Joey dived for the door and painfully managing to stop it from closing with his arm. Wincing slightly he pulled himself to his feet and snuck through the door into the club with the silence of a skilled assassin. Once inside he followed the janitor to the broom closet, sneaking up behind the man. He really hated to complicate the guys life, but he was on a very important rescue mission. Taking out his gun he hit the man over the head with the blunt end of it, successfully knocking the guy unconscious. Then he dragged the rest of the old fool into the closet and frowned down at him. _The things I'll do for love..._  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
The janitor stepped casually out of the closet with a long-pole broom and drew the hat down to conceal his face from anyone that might walk in and recognize him. If anyone did, they'd know that wasn't the janitor but Joey 'cleverly' disguised. He started walking about, appearing to be cleaning up the bottles and...ew...condoms...while getting his bearings. _Stupid, fart-ass old bastard doesn't even have guards about in the day. Well, if there's a fight this will end up to my advantage and not his. _With an all to pleased, sadistic smirk he continued his cleaning and mental assault on the fat bore.   
  
After a while he heard footsteps and threw a sideways glance towards their source, his heart racing with excitement as the old feeling of danger made it's triumphant return to his system. But another more pleasant but uncomfortable feeling surfaced as he spotted the source. The tall brunnette who had haunted his nights and days had just walked out into the dance room, his arms wrapped around his body and his eyes cast to the floor. He was looking particulary sexy today, or maybe Joey's hormones were just aiming for world domination of his common sense.   
  
Continuing to watch his secret love without care of being seen, he mentally fought with himself to save his common sense from his Malik-Ishtar gone hormones and get his bearings. _Ok, Mission Save-my-angel-then-get-him-home-and-ravish-him-senseless is in place. Geez, why the hell did I name the mission that? I'm such an idiot. Anyway, first step...sneak into club. Check. Second step...make contact with Seto. Right..._ Mentally kicking himself for being an idiot, Joey casually inched closer to the brunette while remaining passive and busy-looking.   
  
Finally when he was right behind the other, Joey cleared his throat and spoke, "You were wrong you know. It's **you** who doesn't belong in **my** world."  
  
Joey grinned as Seto jumped slightly with a squeak before whirling around to face him, the blonde's desired effect. Seto gawked at him for a second before recognition flashed once again in his eyes.   
  
"Joe-Wheeler!! What the fuck are you doing here?! How'd you get in and why...are you dressed like a janitor?"  
  
Joey swore as his face flushed, "Err...I snuck in, stole the janitor's clothes, and I'm here for you."  
  
Seto glared at him before adverting his gaze to the ground, "I...already told you. I'm not going back."  
  
"I don't plan to take you back," Joey answered cooly.  
  
Seto sent a curious glance up to him before finding a very interesting looking gum wrapper on the floor not far away. Joey sighed and leaned closer, causing the brunette to back up against the bar table with a embarrassed grimace. _Don't do that, don't back away from me love._ Joey pulled back with a saddened smile on his face, also spotting a piece of trash and pretending to look depressed at having failed to thoroughly clean the place.   
  
"What did you mean just then? About me not belonging in...your world?" Seto barely whispered, having relaxed a bit at the other's submissive action.  
  
Joey glanced towards him, then away. What should he say? He couldn't really hide the truth from Seto anymore. But would the brunette turn away from him in shame? Would he laugh at him or run back to that bastard? Would he hate him?  
  
"It all kinda starts when I was a kid. About ten years ago, no much earlier then that..."  
  
Seto looked to him expectantly and he took a seat next to his love, keeping his eyes on the ground in order to avoid the thing known as eye contact.  
  
"I was a, well, I am a child prodigy. A genius...like you. I didn't have a lot of friends though, I was pretty much a bully magnet and the school's lead geek. But that was ok with me, cause I had my mom, dad, and sister to love and play with me. Then things at home started turning bad. Mom and Dad starting fighting and stuff, then the next thing I knew Mom demanded a divorce. She took Serenity, and me with know one but my old man. Not to downgrade him, but with his alcohol problem life pretty much sucked."  
  
"My mother and sister's disappearance took a big toll on me. With my dad always smacking me around when he was drunk and the abuse from the kids at school, I just couldn't handle it anymore. I wanted to escape...to go somewhere where know one would know me or care. Where I couldn't be found so Mom would feel terrible for leaving me. I ran away, and found myself in a flea infested place known only as...the Slums..."  
  


##############################################################################  


  
Bakura: What! That's it?  
  
Seto: What about the rest of Joey's story?  
  
Yami: (Is annoyed because Joey caught onto his little scheme and relieved him of the brunette) Great, I was hoping for some Wheeler angst...  
  
Joey: (Smiles triumphantly while cradling his Seto in his lap) And what about some Joey/Seto stuff!  
  
AnimeFan: Quit complaining you lot! That's what the next chapter is for, Joey's past is revealed! Some Wheeler angst and the truth behind Serenity's biggest fears revealed. As for your Q, Joey, I'm making this a believable relationship!  
  
Joey: Pht, believable. Right. Er...what's that mean?  
  
Bakura: It means she's not gonna have you kick ass then drag Seto home and suddenly Seto realizes he's in love with you and the two of you frolic happily to the room, make like rabbits, and practice limited multiplication!  
  
Joey: Really? You mean I have to wait for Seto to develop his feelings! Kuso! .  
  
AnimeFan: Yep! Good boy, Bakura, here's a nice and shiny doom's day device for you!  
  
Bakura: (eyes gleam malevolently at the device and he flashes her a rare smile) Thank you! ^_^  
  
Yami: Great, now my hikari is running around with a M16 and Bakura has a d-day device... (grumbles unhappily)  
  
Seto: Where is Yugi-chan by the way?  
  
(Everyone shrugs and glances around nervously. You gotta know something bad is about to happen when a sugar crazed, half-pint, gun toting midget is about without adult supervision.)  
  
Sephiroth: I was wondering...how can Seto and Joey practice multiplication like rabbits when they're both guys?  
  
Bakura: I said limited multiplication! Note the word, LIMITED!  
  
AnimeFan: Sephiroth! What are you doing in a Yugioh story instead of an FF7 story?  
  
Sephiroth: I don't know, I saw this sugar crazed, half pint little midget running around with a M16 and assumed he'd lead me to where my koi, Cloud, was taken.  
  
Bakura: Actually, Yugi won't take you because he doesn't know...but I think I saw some fangirl's runnin that-a-way (points to a door backstage with a sign that says Pokemon Fanfiction hanging above it.) with a spiky blonde that has a big sword strapped to his back dangling in their maddened grasp.   
  
Sephiroth: Really? Thanks, I'd better get going. (Opens the door and screams bloody murder before closing it) WHAT THE FUCK WERE THOSE THINGS!!!  
  
Yami: Were they round, pink, big eyed, and extremely cutesy?  
  
Sephiroth: Y-yes!! One had a microphone to!  
  
Seto: Oh, those would be Jigglypuff. Just run right past them and cover your ears.   
  
AnimeFan: And whatever you do, don't listen to them singing!!!  
  
Sephiroth: O_O What the hell are our Japanese father's spouting out of their minds! Jigglypuff? Oh gods...well...damn. The thing I do for love and hot passionate sex. (Takes a deep breath, covers ears, and runs into the pokemon fanfiction room.)  
  
AnimeFan: Err, well. Read and Review!! ^___^'


	8. Red is the Color of Life

Disclaimer: Read my typing! I don't own YUGIOH!!!  
  
AnimeFan: Good news, peeps! My keyboard is fixed now so I no longer have typing problems! Yeah!!!!!  
  
Yami and Bakura: Noooo!!!!  
  
AnimeFan: Why you! (whacks them on the head with a frying pan)  
  
Seto: Ow...(was to smart to say anything)  
  
Joey: Hee hee...(also to smart but enjoying Yami's pain)  
  
AnimeFan: Anyway, character death this chapter people! Yep, and the rest of Joey's story is revieled...plus an OC makes an entrance. Don't worry though, this OC has an important role in the plot of this story but sticks to that role completely.   
  
Joey: And then we get some action between me and my Seto-koi! ^__^  
  
AnimeFan: Nice try, Wheeler, but not this chapter.  
  
Joey: Kuso... -___-'  
  
Bakura: Heh, stupid mutt. (snickers while adjusting his stick that has a marshmallow on the end of it)  
  
AnimeFan: Bakura...Yami...why do you both have marshmallows? And where'd you get those flames.  
  
Yami: (twirls his stick a bit) Well, I've been getting so many flames because of you making me a bad person in this story, (glares at her) that me and Bakura decided to put them to use.  
  
Bakura: Yeah, good and productive use. (jerks his thumb to signal everyone to see the large pole coming out of the middle of the fire with a certain brunette, blue eyed female strapped to it screaming)  
  
Anzu (aka Tea): Ahhhh!!! Someone help!!! X_x  
  
AnimeFan: Yeah!! Bonfire! Yami-san! Throw me a franker weenie!  
  
Yami: Ok! ^^ (throws her a hot dog and she puts it on the end of her stick)  
  
Joey: Hey, can I have some marshmallows?  
  
Bakura: Sure, here you go! (gives Joey marshmallows.)  
  
Joey: Thanks, and not bad you two. Yami, I commend you! A guy can't be to bad if he roasts Tea alive with his own flames. ^_^ (puts his marshmallow on a stick and places it over the fire.)  
  
Seto: Ummm, can I have an apple? (looks at them all with cute, innocent eyes)  
  
Yami, AnimeFan, Bakura, and Joey: Awe, You bet!! (all offer him apples of different colors and brands)  
  
Seto: Oh, thanks! ^^ (takes AnimeFan's, much to the other boys displeasure, and puts it on the end of his stick, placing that over the fire)  
  
AnimeFan: Mmmm, cooked apple! The hot and mushy sweetness! I love apple roasted over a fire, I think I'll have one too! (eats her weenie then places her own apple on her stick)  
  
Anzu: Hello! Can't you all see that I'm stuck on this stick burning!!  
  
Seto: Hey...can apricots burn?  
  
Joey: I don't know...why?  
  
Seto: Nothing...I thought I heard Anzu's voice and that thought came to me. (shrugs)  
  
Everyone but Seto: (glances up at the burning Anzu)   
  
Animefan: Well, Seto. You must of imagined hearing her voice. Just enjoy the fire.  
  
Seto: K! ~^___^~  
  


##############################################################################  
  
_Not A Moment To Soon_  
*  
*  
*  
Red is the Color of Life  
  
  
  


Yugi repeated what he had just heard.  
  
They were all taking the bus to the Slums since Joey wasn't there to drive them and they all couldn't fit in Yami's car. After Triston had got Serenity's call, he had rushed over to Joey's apartment to her side, then under her wishes had called the rest of the gang up. They had all met up at the bus stop, having decided to go to the Slums and bring back Joey for Serenity's sake. Now they were all waiting about as the vehicle drove down the streets.  
  
Yes, Joey ran away to the Slums, Serenity sighed, face pale from her fear. We didn't know where he went straight away, all we actually knew was that he had run away without a note or anything. We looked, but we never could find him. After four years, we finally received word about him. But not in the way we were hoping. The word came from a call, made to us. It was a police officer, and he was requesting us to attend a trial...Joey's trial. It seemed, Joey had gotten in real deep in the Slums. Part of a gang...dealing and doing drugs, abusing alcohol, stealing, participating in gang fights, he became so well known in the Slums that they called him HellRaiser Wheeler.  
  
Was all anyone could say as this story of Joey's past deepened. Joey had never told them about this, nor had he even acted like he had ever participated in this sort of thing. It was, suddenly a lot to take in.  
  
In fact, it was a gang fight that caused us to receive the call. It seemed, during the fight, Joey had shot and killed one of the other kids. The police were not far away by then, they heard the shot and saw Joey with the gun. It took some chasing, but they managed to catch him. He was then charged for murder and would have a chance for trail. That's why we were to go, cause we were his family. The trail commenced, but Joey was still to young to be convicted under the same laws as an adult. It was decided that he would be kept in jail till he was old enough. Things...looked pretty bad for Joey. People believed that he was to far into the criminal life of the Slums to be saved. But...me, mom, and dad...we refused to give up on Joey like that. We managed to talk the judge into an alternative. We were given three months. In those three months Joey was to return to school with C average grades, get himself half decent friends, clean up his slang and his style of clothing, avoid fighting as much as possible, give up drugs and alcohol, and never be seen in the Slums again.  
  
Oh, Ra damnit... Yami silently cursed himself, resting his head in his hands.   
  
Serenity looked at all their guilty faces,   
  
It makes sense now, why Joey got so angry with us, Tea stated, looking around then to Serenity, We all listened to what Joey told us about Seto's condition. We decided, after hearing it, that Seto was to far into the Slums to have any hope of saving him. Then Joey got angry at us and accused us of betraying him. We didn't understand what he meant by that, but now with Joey's story out...  
  
He must of thought that, if it had been in the past with him as the one who's life was on the line, that we would of said the same thing and given up on him, Triston spoke out, running his hand through his hair.  
  
This...is all my fault.  
  
Everyone looked over to Yami, who was still hiding his face with his hands, shaking his head sorrowfully, If only I hadn't dated Seto in the first place. If only I hadn't broken up with him. But what was I supposed to do? When I first started dating Seto, I truly loved him! I seriously thought that I'd never love anyone else and that we'd be together forever. Then suddenly my heart turned against me, and I found myself in love with Yugi.  
  
Yugi placed a gentle hand on his dark, who shrugged it off violently.  
  
No! Yugi, this is my fault! But I couldn't keep loving Seto for his sake! I could never give him the love he needed when I no longer had it, who would be able to live like that? I tried so hard to be gentle about our break up, I was honest to the end and even made double sure that he wasn't hurting to much. I couldn't tell how much pain he was in, he kept that stone-like expression and hid his true feelings about it from me. He told me to leave, but I wasn't sure if I should. I shouldn't have, I should have stayed and tried harder to make it easier and less painful on him. It's all my fault he ran away to the Slums, it's all my fault he's trapped there, and it's all my fault Joey's angry at us all.  
  
Seeing that his attempts to comfort his dark weren't working, Yugi just straightened in his seat and clasped his hands together, staring down at his fingers sadly.   
  
Triston frowned, shaking his head, No! Yami, it's not your fault. Falling in love with more then one person is only human, you did what was right and tried your best to not hurt him to much with it. Kaiba needs someone who can be there with him 24/7 and he shouldn't, no, no one should expect to find a person like that the first time.  
  
Serenity just sat down next to Triston and rested her head on his shoulder. She hoped so much that Joey was ok, that he wouldn't get caught. If he was caught, then he'd be taken back to the court and this time he was old enough to receive adult charges for the murder he committed. It just wouldn't be right if that happened though, Joey had worked so hard to make them proud and happy that they hadn't given up on him. She felt sorry for Yami, who out of everyone else was taking these events of the past few days the hardest.   
  
Well, well, if it isn't sweat Serenity! Haven't seen you for a long time, A scratchy but deep voice chided merrily towards the gang.  
  
Serenity raised her head and looked to the voice's owner. A young man in his early twenties with a whiskered face and dirty looking clothes smiled at her. Triston glared and placed a protective arm over Serenity.  
  
She just smiled at Triston and then gave the man a smile, Hey, Jaken. How's life been for you?  
  
Jaken shrugged and took a seat next to them, smelling like beer, Like shit. So, why would you be on this bus? Don't tell me you're going to the Slums, little missy.  
  
Serenity nodded sadly, noticing the weird looks from her friends, Oh, everybody, this is Jaken. He was a fellow friend and gang member of Joey's. Probably the only half-decent guy you'll find in all the Slums.  
  
Jaken gave a raw laugh at this and bowed to them all,   
  
the others greeted politely.  
  
So, why you going to the Slums, Serenity? Last time you went there was to help my buddy Joey pack his stuff to leave. How is Wheeler doing anyway? Jaken smiled warmly, ignoring the other's stares.  
  
Not good, Joey's back in the Slums again, Serenity whispered, her eyes tearing up.  
  
You're kidding me! Is he suicidal or something? If the buzz catch him, it'll be death row you know.  
  
Well that's a fine thing to say when she's upset, Triston snapped, obviously annoyed or jealous of this other guy who seemed to know HIS Serenity so well.   
  
No, Triston it's ok. Joey's trying to save Seto.  
  
Seto! You don't mean Seto Kaiba!! The Seto Kaiba! What's the billionaire boy doing in the Slums? Was he kidnapped or something? Jaken stared at them all, obviously waiting for an answer.  
  
Serenity sighed and started to tell Jaken everything that had happened. If they were going to find Joey in the Slums, Jaken would be their best bet.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(and the plot begins to thicken)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
So, I managed to make it but I chose to keep living with my dad. Even if my mom didn't give up on me, I still can't forgive her for leaving me with dad. As for the goofy accent and whacked out attitude you've always known me by, those were just acts. I decided when I went to middle school to hide my real IQ and act like an idiot in hopes of finally making friends. And I did finally make friends, though you never seemed to really like the way I pretended to be, Joey sighed, finally having successfully spilled his whole story out to someone instead of keeping it all inside.  
  
He glanced nervously over to Seto, who was still staring at the gum wrapper he had been staring at for the last thirty minutes. The brunette seemed deep in thought, swinging his feet lightly.   
  
Joey stuttered slightly. What if Seto was disgusted with him, what if he turned and ran away and yelled that he wanted nothing to do with a...murderer?  
  
Seto finally sighed and adverted his gaze from the wrapper to look Joey in the eyes, Whe-Joey, I want to go. I don't want to stay in this place anymore...but I don't want to go back home. Don't take me back to that mansion, to that job, and to that life. I don't think I can go back to my old life, not yet at least.  
  
Joey smiled in relief and nodded, taking a chance and pulling the teary eyed brunette into a warm embrace. Seto tensed against him, but relaxed and just remained there. He was still a little unused to this sudden kindness and affection from Joey, but he really could use a hug right now...no matter who it was from.   
  
What the fuck! I thought I said for you to stay away from my pet!! A dark, grumpy voice howled furiously from Joey's right.   
  
Both boys jumped out of their seats, Seto pulling away and Joey turning to face the intruder. It was none other then Seto's fat bastard of a pimp. Joey scowled but never got far in it as a thick fat fist pounded into his face and sent him skidding a few feet on the ground. Seto shrieked and jumped behind the bar to hide. Cursing and wiping some blood from his nose, Joey struggled to his feet to try and defend himself. Another fist came flying and punched him right in the stomach, sending him falling down again. _D-Damnit! This guy is fast for being so fat!! _Standing up once again, Joey was able to dodge the third blow of the fist and send his own flying into the man's chest where it...sank.   
  
Holly shit!! You're so fat you're absorbent!! Joey shrieked and dodged another swing from the bastard.   
  
The man just howled some more, reminded Joey of a crazed and rabid bear, and came charging at the blonde. Joey turned and jumped to the side, but the fat idiot slipped on the gum wrapper still conveniently placed on the floor and landed on top of poor Wheeler. _GAHH!!!! Can't...breath..._   
  
Seto, who had been watching this from behind the bar, jumped as he saw Joey get smothered under the fat bastard. Grabbing one of the chairs, he did the only thing he could think of and hit the pimp over the head with it. His head, not having as much fat as the rest of it, took the blow with a crack and the bastard rolled over off Joey with a pained yelp, rubbing where the chair had hit him. Joey gasped for the much needed air and struggled back up to his feet. Then a loud bang filled the air of the dance room and Seto stared wide eyed in horror as Joey fell down on the ground, lying almost completely still. The fat bastard rose from where he stood, a pistol held steady in his thick grimy hands while a smirk daunted his ugly features.  
  
Joey groaned, sitting back up. Seto and the bastard stared at him in shock, while Joey stared down at himself in shock. Where the bullet had hit him, a dent was now in the dagger strapped to his waist. And oh god, was Joey ever happy to be carrying that thing!   
  
You little street dog! Say goodbye my pet, this little mutt is going back to his pound in hell! The bastard yelled and aimed the gun right at Joey, pulling the trigger.  
  
Desperate to defend himself, Joey drew his own gun and fired it at the same time as the bastard. Believe it or not, the two bullets collided with each other, the one from Joey's gun repelling up into the ceiling while the other bullet bouncing back and right into the fat bastard's forehead. Seto and Joey just stared in shock as the bore let out a cough, blood trickling down into his eyes, before falling to the floor with a loud splat. For a while, neither boys spoke, continuing to stare at the dead body of the manager of Hell's Night Club.   
  
Then Joey placed his gun back in its holder and stood up, shaky slightly. Seto remained where he stood while Joey silently went to retrieve his clothes in the closet, then together they left the club. Neither looking back at the scene, neither saying anything.  
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: Yeah! The hardest part of the whole story has been done! And I'm proud of how I've typed this! ^_______^  
  
Seto: My...god...  
  
Joey: Nuh-uh, my god...great, now I'm responsible for two deaths! -__-'  
  
Yami: Yeah...you're worse then Marik and Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Hey! No one is worse then me! I'm the worst in this whole world! MUAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yugi: I've killed over 89 thousand people.  
  
(Everyone just kinda stares at Yugi unnervingly...)  
  
Anzu: HELLO!! Can't any of you hear me!! What's all wrong with you! AHHH!!!!   
  
AnimeFan: Read and Review, people! ^_______^'  
  
Anzu: HELLOOOO!!!!!!


End file.
